fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
'' Monsters ''is a platformer from Wario Inc. that features gameplay similar to Banjo Kazooie. The catch is the Blox Hand, a machine that spawns, moves, and destroys blocks, which is a very important thing. It is a retro styled game that is heavily inspired by Banjo Kazooie. Wario Inc.World Description Gameplay ''Monsters ''is your average 3D platfomer in which your goal is to collect Joy Buzzes, small yellow orbs that light up the world. As a massive monster, you are not helpless at all. Using your jump you can explore the wide world around you. So you never get lost, a GPS is located in the bottom right corner. To get a bit of a boost, hold B button while walking to run. As you advance through the many worlds you gain jumping upgrades. These can do many things, such as jumping really high, or ground pounding. Another useful move is the double jump, double tap A to double jump. When it comes to the baddies, just a tap of X will do a punch. Combat upgrades can also be earned. As they player meets Kookoo Bird, they gain these upgrades. A big part of the game is the Blox Hand, which spawns and moves blocks. There are various puzzles and enemies that require the Blox Hand for help. Gaining these Joy Buzzes is no easy task. Objectives range from platforming challenges, bosses, solving puzzles and more. Besides your other help, going to Doctor Chimp sometimes, grants you new areas and gadgets to use. He can also help for a variety of items needed to complete areas. Another anytime option are the stores. A main one is located in New Monster City(South) and vendors in all of the worlds. A store that mirrors the main one is in New Monster City(North) and sells better items for higher prices. These stores carry healing items, combat items, and one time use items for certain missions. Minigames and multiplayer are big parts of the game. Some of the Minigames include BLOX, a block swapping game sort of like Tetris mixed with Bejewled, arcade games at Louie's Arcade, and Crank Spin, a slot game players can play to win prizes. Multiplayer is split into BLOX Mania, Versus, and Survival. BLOX Mania is a multiplayer game of BLOX where the player with The highest score wins. Versus gives the player any characters from the game(or your Omegatar from the Nintendo Omega) and lets them pick from a huge arsenal of wacky weapons to brawl. Survival takes place in a haunted mansion where 4 players have to take out zombies and advance through the mansion to win. After collecting 20 Joy Orbs, George can go to Dr. Chimp's Lab and redeem a new mode called Dungeon O' Doom, where the player must defeat waves of enemies to advance through floors and eventually make it to the bottom of the Dungeon, where the player can face Shadghast, a powerful boss. Story George, is a middle aged business man who hates his boring job as a salesman at Barry and Nuble Booksellers. However, he is a monster, and lives in the town of New Monster City. On his way home, he messes up his best friend Cyclo's art presentation. Cyclo becomes irate and goes to bed. George sighs sadly and goes to bed. Meanwhile, George's evil boss Jamie hears George's phone call which insulted Jamie and complained about his work. Jamie kidnaps Cyclo and uses his robotic minions to secretly destroy the Joy Tower, the center of all energy in New Monster City. This spreads the Joy Orbs across the world, and tears the world apart. Now the only monster with any power, he uses the Mayor, Bob, to take over the city. The next morning, Mayor Joe reluctantly announces that the city will now be an unfree place. Without the Joy Orbs, everyone becomes depressed. George wakes up confused and walks outside. He sees everyone and wonders why they are so sad. After asking them what's the matter, he walks on only to fall into a secret labratory. The lab then pops up on the screen. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" George screamed before smashing into a machine. As he landed, a small monkey ran over to see what happened. "Hi, Monster. I no want to hurt you come here", he said as he made hand signals. George got up and smacked the monkey, saying,"I'm not an idiot." The monkey grumbled and introduced himself as Dr. Cornelius Charles Chimp. He explained that because George was the one who stumbled into his trap he would have to be the hero of the game. George tried to run and smashed into the wall. Dr. Chimp explained that because he was working against Mayor Bob, he had to seal his door. Our hero sighed and accepted it. To get these Joy Orbs, he had to have the Blox Hand. However, it needed power from one Joy Orb. Dr. Chimp showed that one was located in the caves beneath New Monster City. Chimp put a bomb down and George jumped down. Underground he learned the basics and eventually reached the web where the Joy Orb was. He grabbed it when BOOM! A purple troll smashed down and told George his name Spidro. He was ridinga giant spider, which explained his name. Spidro got angry that George tried to steal his Joy Orb and attacked. After an easy boss fight, George explained that he didn't know and was trying to get it so he could stop Mayor Bob from ruling the world. Spidro understood and called off all of his spiders. He gave it to George and George used the web to climb back up into the lab. George came back up and handed the Joy Orb to Dr. Chimp. He activated the Blox Hand and gave it to George. George then dropped a block on a button to open the door, when Bob's robots came. George built a high stack of blocks to keep them back when the blocks toppled. Goegre jumped out and defeated the robot as Chimp thanekd him and sent him off to explore. George cam across a cave and unlocked a mysterious molehill. George came to it to learn that he won a contest! It gave him a free trip to Grassy Greens. George went through to see that Grassy Greens was suffering badly. George slowly solves problems in the worlds and grows to become more open and happy as he stops Bob's plans and minions. George brings so many Joy Orbs that the world is slowly pulled back and he can reach Bob's base. He climbs all the way to the airships he rests on. George finally makes it through all of the challenges and enemies to confront Mayor Bob. George learns Bob is just a scared puppet. After learning that Jamie is the true mastermind, George lets the mayor goes as he reaches Jamie. Jamie brings up a state of the ark mech called the J-0001-MEGABUSTER. He reveals that this is the first of many which if succsessful will take control of the other planets and soon galaxies until Jamie is a god. George says that he hated him even when he was just a manager, and they clash. George uses all of his skills and abilities to fight and through a monumental struggle, he defeats the robot and Jamie. The robot malfuctions and shoots Jamie out to fall to his death. Cyclo is released as the friends escape the exploding airship. George is hailed as a hero and Mayor Bob returns to his job. Cyclo scores an art sale making 500 dollars. George is promoted to manager at Barry and Nuble Booksellers as the citizens rejoice with all the pieces of the world reunited. Doctor Chimp collects the Blox Hand and works on a new project, and dubbing George as a "Rememberable and friendly test subject" in his journal ending the game. Characters *George: An intelligent fluffy creature who lives in the major city of New Monster. He loses his roomate, and comrade Cyclo to the villanious Jamie. George is a boring man who lightnes up and becomes a hero in a way. He has dark green fur and wrinkles on his head from stress and has two horns on his head. *Doctor Chimp: Doctor Cornelius Charles Chimp, is a chimp with high intelligence. His revolt against "Mayor Bob"(really Jamie) gets him in dangerous situations in which he can not protect himself. Creator of the Blox Hand, Doctor Chimp is the main NPC and gives you new gadgets and upgrades to some you already have. *Jamie: The main antagonist of Monsters. Jamie is the store manager at Barry and Nuble and is the worst boss anyone could have. Jamie is a fish lizard hybrid who always wears a buisness suit with a red tie. He is cold calculating and wants nothing more then power. If the player collects "The J Files" audio clips they learn of his average activities, such as kicking puppies, eating kittens, running over old ladies, and stealing children's ice cream. *Mayor Bob: An obese yellow furred monster. He speaks in a deep voice and wears a black shirt that barely covers his belly. He is the "main antagonist" of the game to most characters, but at the end the heroes learn that Bob is just a scared puppet. Mayor Bob appears on various TV commercials. *Cyclo: A floating eyeball that is an artist and George's best friend. Cyclo is a pranker and very loud and annoying but takes his buisness very seriously more so then George. He always tries to cheer up George and helps him but roles are reversed. He despises Jamie and tries to escape his damsel role. *Spidro: A hippie who lives in the underground of New Monster City. He lives with various spiders and was raised by them. He has quite the temper but at heart is a kind purple troll intent on peace. List of Worlds *New Monster City: The HUB and main area. It features a store, Chimp's Lab, and many more cool places. It also has the first area, the underground. The only boss is Spidro. Requires 0 Joy Orbs. *Grassy Greens: The first area. Very basic and plain and is for beginners. There are many new features learned here. The main boss is Clefty. Requires 1 Joy Orb *Supersonic Speeding Speedway: The second area. A very large racing stadium with lots of racing minigames. The main bosses are the Bandit Gang. Requires 5 Joy Orbs *Casino City: A gigantic light-based casino-styled city. Harder but still not too bad. The main boss is Ringmaster. Requires 10 Joy Orbs *Dry Hollows: New Monster City's neighboring woods. They are calm and peaceful but a tad creepy two. The main boss is Wisp King. Requires 20 joy orbs. *San Sweet: A dry sunny city themed around candy. The main boss is Sickeh Sweet. Requires 40 joy orbs. *Clockwork Tower: A tower with 10 floors for each Joy Orb. The main boss is Master Tock. Requires 50 joy orbs. *Masterful Megabyte: A computer simulation world. The main boss is CPU. Requires 4 Boss Keys. *Cloudy Temple: A nomadic temple in the sky. The main boss is King Wind. Requires 70 joy orbs. *Bob's Bad Base: The northern part of New Monster City. The final boss is J-0001-MEGABUSTER. Requires 6 boss keys and 80 joy orbs. List of Bosses *Spidro: A hippie troll who loves spiders. He rides along on his gigantic tarantula clawing you. When the spider bucks up, spin attack the stomach to send Spidro flying into a web. Repeat 3 times. *Dirtbuckers Gang: A gang of weird moles who live underground. Beating them all earns you a joy orb from the GGUPD. Vrum: A russian mole who acts as the group's transportation. Race him to beat him. Issac: The brains of the group. Infiltrate his house stealthily while avoiding the lasers and smash his computer network to beat him. Bigg: A gigantic brawny mole who definitely isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. He will try to smash you and when he gets low ground pound his back. Repeat this 3 times. Mule: The cool leader of the group. He attacks by throwing cans of explosive paint at you. Spin it back at him. Repeat this 3 times. *Clefty: A grumpy old rock monster unrelated to Jamie and his group. He wields the boss key simply because it's shiny. He's spit rocks at you to quickly deplete your bar or body slam you. When he spits the big rock pick it up with the Blox Hand then throw it back at him. Repeat 4 times. Gallery GreenSullyMonster-SMB64.PNG|George